Unagi Joro
Encyclopedia Entry A type of mermaid living in the Zipangu region. They have the body of a long slender fish covered in a mucus membrane. The slimy mucus secreted from their body contains many compounds that restore vitality and stamina, and since they themselves have it inside their own body, their body is also full of an unmanageable amount of stamina and lust. Normally, their lascivious true nature is masked by a soft and gentle demeanor, and a devoted appearance befitting of a race of Zipangu, but their unconcealable charm oozes out from bits of their speech, the way their body wriggles whenever they move, and their posture. They don't directly seduce men, but nevertheless, because of their appearance, they're good at getting men in the mood, and in most cases, men will be eager to seize their heart. Their body is covered in a mucus membrane to protect them from desiccation. When wrapped in this slippery body, even if one tries to grab their body and pull them off, one can't get a good grip. They can adjust the state of the sliminess of the mucus membrane at will, and without the slime, it makes it easier to grab them. On the other hand, they can also make those who touch them slip to the degree that they want. The hands of men that try to touch them slip in the slime, with the extra momentum causing them to touch their breasts or genital area. When a man panics and twists his body in an attempt to get away, he'll slip even more, pressing against and knocking down their soft body. By the time he becomes aware of it, not only will her body be coiled around him, the man's four limbs will also be wrapped around the girl. Even if it should just be a casual touch, one will end up entangled and locked in a grapple with them. In this way, they don't just seize a man's heart, they seize his body using their mucus and create a situation where he can and will make a move on them. Before they know it, men who strike their fancy will find their body and heart seized in this manner and gradually end up having sex with them. Their soft body has just the right resilience, and being covered in it feels pleasant. It's as if a man's penis will melt when having sex wrapped in their body. During sex, a man is made to drink mucus transferred mouth-to-mouth, and mucus coils around his penis with wet sticky noises, continuously restoring his vitality and stamina. No matter how much they have sex, they never get exhausted, and the more they have sex, the more his stamina increases. A man will come to desire to keep having longer and more intense sex with them. Those who have a husband expose their lascivious true nature and desire to service their husband with their own body. Due to their devoted nature, they make good wives who pour their heart into taking care of their husband, but the home cooked meals they make every day always have their mucus mixed in. It's highly nutritious with a rich flavor which will appeal to their husband's tastes, and continuing to eat the food every day will build up his stamina to the point that he will always have an excessive amount of vitality and stamina, and when their husband wants sex at every opportunity, they will gleefully accept it. Since he can get energy from having sex with them, even if the husband does have a job, he'll develop a habit of having sex with them until they're stained cloudy white after eating breakfast, before heading off to work. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's monster girl is a Zipangu mermaid with a slimy body, “unagi joro”-san. Their heart and body are both slippery and difficult to grasp, and even if you try to touch their body, you'll slip, except for in one place (please try to guess). On the other hand, if coiled around and wrapped by their body, it's so slippery you won't be able to get it off you, and that'll just make it even more difficult to escape from their body, or something like that...Unagi Joro |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘はぬるぬるボディのジパング人魚、「鰻女郎（ウナギジョロウ）」さんです。 心身共にぬるりと掴みづらく、その身体に触れようとも一部の箇所（お察しください）を除いてぬるっと滑り、 一方でその身体に巻き付かれてしまえば、ぬるりとして引き離す事もできず、 余計に彼女達の身体から抜け出せなくなってしまうのだとか…… TL Note: She is classified as a "mermaid type" while previous members of the family were classed as "fish type." It is not certain yet but is likely KC has simply updated the classification much as he did when he changed the inari and youko from wolf family to fox family. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Unagi_joro.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Unagi_joro.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1463242913284.jpg 1463904121748.png 1463934605131.jpg Eelektrik Unagi Joro.jpeg|Eelektrik Unagi Joro by TheToxicGemstone (formerly MihaiTheForsaken) Cu4WLbCVUAAjSs_.jpg|By https://twitter.com/jakusanseimk2/status/787591500259479552 Tumblr og0jx4Yn1c1rkn25go1 1280.jpg|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/152638679353/another-rather-old-sketch-colored barbariank Temporary ImageB.jpg unagi-roll.JPG 61010688_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61010688 tinpam 61086886_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61086886 tinpam C4dPWfmVcAAKhud.jpg|By https://twitter.com/LOLICEPT/status/830719931574415361 LOLICEPT C4eBX-XUEAEwUqP.jpg|By https://twitter.com/LOLICEPT/status/830775243673264128 LOLICEPT C4eh-H0UEAA9PB5.jpg|By https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2631237 LOLICEPT C5CWI1iUcAAip2f.jpg|By https://twitter.com/eSu_Tei/status/833331380125720576 Unagi Joro chibi.png|Unagi Joro 09cwZ80.png 9LemqW2.jpg|by Sookmo 65282404_p0.jpg|by tinpam drawpile_112.jpeg 76395237_p0.jpg|by eisui References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Mermaid Family Category:Mermaid Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Calm Category:Devoted Category:Lustful